An increasing number of wireless communication standards as applied to a portable device and a trend towards ever smaller, slimmer and lighter portable devices may cause major design challenges for antennas or antennas (hereinafter referred to as antenna in this document). Antennas represent a category of components that may fundamentally differ from other components in the portable device. For example, the antenna may be configured to efficiently radiate in free space, whereas the other components are more or less isolated from their surroundings.
Antennas operating at millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequencies—for high data rate short range links—are expected to gain popularity in near future. One example of such system is called wireless WiGig, which operates at 60 GHz frequency band and utilizes a waveguide structure for transmission or reception of radio frequency (RF) signals at this operating frequency. Current antenna designs for mm-wave wireless communications in mobile devices (such as laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, etc.) are structured to be physically isolated from other circuitries or components within the same mobile device. As such, there is a need to improve space savings within the mobile device by overcoming the effects of these current antenna designs.